1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to air activated motors in general and more specifically to a motor submerged in a liquid, operational through displacement of liquid by air to rotate a power output drive shaft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pneumatic motors in general require considerable pressure and energy to run them. In my invention, I use a low pressure system with air displacing water in a submerged elevator structure to produce motion in a drive shaft. A practical application of my invention is to use the unharnessed energy originating from geothermal air vents located on the ocean floor to operate my device. Several well known locations exist where hot air vents beneath the ocean release massive quantities of air and gases. These hot air vents have remained virtually untapped as an alternate energy source because submergible motors capable of converting this released hot air to energy were unavailable. The principal set forth in the following specification describing my invention is ideally suited for utilizing this free energy and converting it into a form useful to mankind.